


Who Would Have Thought

by Anarchyduck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyduck/pseuds/Anarchyduck
Summary: As the weather turns colder and the world turns whiter, he lets himself imagine what color her eyes may be. When their eyes meet, Gilbert feels his cheeks warm, and when she smiles, he allows himself to imagine her cheeks turning vibrantly pink. He wonders if that is allowed and his chest tightens painfully at the idea that someone else can see what he cannot.





	Who Would Have Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyInfierno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInfierno/gifts).



> A short PruLiech story, where Gilbert is still stuck in a world of grey and wonders about the pretty woman who talks to flowers. Based on the comic by [LadyInfierno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInfierno) found [here](https://ladyinfierno.tumblr.com/post/169838092075/who-would-have-thought-a-pruliech-short-story). 
> 
> Rediscovered it while organizing my blog and figured I ought to cross post it here.

They say, once you see your soulmate, you’ll see the colors of the world.

Gilbert isn’t sure how much truth is in that statement. He thinks he has seen his soulmate, but his world is still grey. He sees her in the flower shop every morning on his way to class, tending to the grey flowers in their darker grey pots. She smiles, and he feels his face grow warm.

She is beautiful. In his colorless world, she is the most beautiful thing in it. There is something gentle in the way she cares for the flowers, the way her fingers cup the blooms, as though afraid even her soft touch would damage them. He hears her talk to them sometimes and she looks so happy. It leaves him to wonder… can she already see all those colors?

As the weather turns colder, and the world turns whiter, he lets himself imagine what color her eyes may be. When their eyes meet, Gilbert feels his cheeks warm, and when she smiles, he allows himself to imagine her cheeks turning vibrantly pink. He wonders if that is allowed and his chest tightens painfully at the idea that someone else can see what he cannot.

One late afternoon, Gilbert sees her outside the doors of her flower shop. It takes him a moment longer to realize she is closing for the day. It is earlier than usual, and he wonders if it is because of the weather. A cruel thought crosses his mind, of her closing early to meet with someone who can see the pink in her cheeks, the color of her gentle eyes. He frowns against the scarf around his neck and trudges forward in the snow.

As he passes, something near the door catches his eye. A delicate bracelet with a broken chain; something that easily slipped off her wrist without notice. Gilbert cradles the cold metal in his hand, runs his thumb over the small rabbit charms. He looks up, sees she is still in his sight. He swallows and moves forward.

“Wait… excuse me!” She turns to face him, hands still buried deep in the pockets of her winter coat. She looks at him curiously and he holds out the bracelet in his hand. “You dropped this.”

“Huh?” She looks down at thin metal in his palm and her eyes widen a little more, delicate brows move upwards towards her hairline. “Oh, thank you-”

It happens quickly, and yet it feels as though time stops. Her slim fingers touch the bare skin of his hand, and her touch is warm, and as he looks up, he sees it.

Green. Her eyes are green. Strands of light yellow frame her face, end around her jaw and gentle touch the vibrant pink of her cheeks. Darker pink lips part in surprise, and he knows she can see him too.

Gentle green eyes trail up from his face and she smiles as she softly laughs. She reaches for his other hand, holds them both in her hands as she looks at him fondly. “Who would have thought," She says. "Your hair is actually white.”

And who could have thought that some soulmates had to touch to see the colors.


End file.
